


Sure Thing

by Schach



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, rewrite of original fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/pseuds/Schach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is stuck on a road trip in a small car with Erik, Emma and Raven. Could things get any better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted a while ago then haitus'ed for the longest time. Buuut I've finally decided what to do with it, so I'm reposting it now and hopefully you enjoy it :) This chapter is the same as the original, with a few very slight adjustments, but everything after this chapter will be new.

“Come on, Charles. We’re going to be late. Emma isn’t going to wait forever…” Raven groaned, almost dancing with impatience outside the door.

“Raven, these clothes are weird; I don’t think I can go wearing these. Be a doll, go to my room and fetch me a real outfit. Please,” Charles begs through the keyhole, his accent more pronounced as his distress mounts.

“No way, get out here so I can see my handy work,” she demands, tugging uselessly at the locked door, “Come on, get out here!”

“I can’t.  _No one_  can ever see me like this,” he objected firmly, “Ever.”

“Charles Francis Xavier you get your ass out of that bathroom right now! Or I’m counting to three!” Raven demanded sternly.

“But I look like … an American youth,” Charles almost whimpered, slowly unlocking the door and stepping out of the bathroom so his sister could observe him fully. The process had him completely on edge and he found himself running a shaky hand through the hair he had just so carefully sculpted.

She had thrown the outfit at him fifteen minutes before they had to leave, ordering him to take off the ‘old man clothes’ and put on something that didn’t make him look like a grandfather. In a loose fitting, long sleeved charcoal grey v-neck and a pair of dark wash blue jeans slung just below his hips he could almost pass for a teenager. Which he was.

Even though he’d protested for ten minutes, repeatedly asking where and why she had come by such clothing, he had ended up in the bathroom dutifully changing clothes.

“Shove the sleeves up a bit, there, like that,” she’d nodded approvingly, taking a step back and looking him up and down, “Wow Charles. You look like a different person. You almost look… Dare I say sexy?”

“Oh god no, Raven, I thought you knew I wasn’t into incest,” he joked, pulling a panicked face, stepping quickly back. And that was obviously the wrong move, because now Raven was glaring at his feet.

“Charles, loafers?!”  She shrieked. At this point Charles was glad looks couldn’t kill; otherwise he wouldn’t have even be a pile of ashes on the floor.

“I don’t have any other shoes!” he whined, “I’m sorry! Please, when you kill me, at least bury my body; I don’t want anyone to see me after what I’m sure you’re going to do to me…”

 “It is okay, Charles, I can fix this,” she said determinedly and stalks off to his room.

“Forget the shoes,” she called over her shoulder, “They’re black, so I guess they’ll have to do.”

Charles didn’t bother following, instead settling for leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in what he hoped was an annoyed stance. He knew she’d be back shortly to harass him some more. He wasn’t even sure why he agreed to the trip in the first place. He’d only been back for about a week, but already he was regretting coming home for summer break. He should have just stayed with friends in England. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Raven, but she was determined to always have her way.

That’s why he was being dragged on a road trip.

 “Oh, it’s so fun, Charles! Emma and I just get in the car and go. We pack one bag, okay, maybe like three bags each and get lost on the high way for, like, a week,” she’d said enthusiastically, trying to rope him in.

“Raven, getting lost does not sound fun. Especially with two teenage girls,” he’d pointed out with a raised eyebrow. No way was he getting suckered into that.

“Oh Charles, don’t be stupid. We have GPS, we aren’t really going to get lost. And Emma’s brother is back from his college in Germany on break, so we’ve invited him too! It won’t only be girls, you guys can start a bromance or something,” she’d said haughtily and had not taken no for an answer.

Charles gave a long suffering sigh as the blonde raced back into the room,  strapping a watch around his wrist, ruffling his hair angrily with her hands and stuffing oversized sunglasses on his face.

“Are these necessary? We are indoors,” he asked sounding extremely pained.

“Oh look, Emma’s here,” she said by way of answer as a loud horn sounded in the driveway, immediately taking off for the door.

“Charles,” Raven called behind her in a horrible imitation of an English accent, “Be a dear and grab my bags, won’t you?”

This is why the first time Erik Lensherr ever laid eyes on Charles Xavier, he was muttering curses under his breath, dragging four heavy bags out onto the porch, and looking all kinds of delicious. But that wasn’t what Erik thought. Really it wasn’t.

“Next time, either pack light or get your own bloody bags,” he was mumbling as a human sized Barbie stepped up to him and extended a perfectly manicured hand.

“Emma Frost. Pleasure,” she purred and Charles almost had a conniption when he looked up and saw what she was wearing. Why did girls insist on wearing so little clothing?! He’d thought Raven’s mini skirt was bad, but at least she wasn’t wearing knee high boots too.

And why on earth had she just crooned the word pleasure at him? You were supposed to say the whole phrase, or it just sounded like an awkward attempt at seduction. Though judging by her looks, nothing was awkward when it came to Emma Frost.

“Um, Charles. Charles Xavier, and the pleasure is all mine I assure you,” he breathed out, dropping the bags and reaching to shake her hand. He wasn’t thinking about the clothes anymore. His face was angled towards her, but his eyes were gazing hungrily over her shoulder. He’d just caught sight of the boy leaned casually against the flashy red sports car behind Emma.

“Charles, you dropped my bags all over the floor!” Raven scolded.

But all Charles could concentrate on was the tall, lean, broad shouldered hunk of sex appeal that may or may not have been a figment of his imagination. He must have been losing his mind. That or dying. Maybe Raven  _had_  killed him after all.

“I’m in Valhalla,” he whispered looking dazed, silently thanking his meddling sister for the obnoxious sunglasses. Now he could stare and no one will ever know.

“I’m sorry, what?” Emma asked, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

“Emma pay him no mind, he’s obviously lost his,” Raven growled, grabbing both of their bags and moving to stow them in the compact little truck.

“Right,” Emma said, smiling again and gesturing to the God of Sex, who was now moving closer, “This is Erik, my brother. Erik, this is Charles.”

“Nerd extraordinaire,” Raven added snarkily.

“Nice to meet you, Charles,” Erik smiled, ignoring his sister, and Charles swore he had never seen a more perfect set of teeth on a human being. He just wanted to lean forward and …  _God, I am so creepy_ , he thought and promptly took a step back.

The loss of such close proximity cleared his head a little. Only a very, tiny little bit. His very next thought was, _how could someone even have a voice like_ that _? A voice that made him instantly want to shed his clothes and… Nope. Not going there,_  he told his brain firmly.  _Too soon, give it a few more hours at least_.

“Erm. You too, Go- Erik. Yes. Nice to meet you too, of course,” he stuttered. Then he flashed a dazzling smile of his own, hoping to make up for the introduction that he’d totally butchered. Just in case that wasn’t enough, he promptly fled to Raven’s side on the pretext of helping her organize the trunk.

When they’re done he moved around to the passenger’s side of the car, intending to get in, roll down his window and stick his face out of for the entire ride. That way he couldn’t be in any danger of a lapse in manners. If he politely ignored the God of Sex then he would be able to stay out of trouble. If he didn’t, he wasn’t to be held responsible for anything he did.

That’s when he realized it was a  _small_  two door car. With barely any leg room in the back.  And when he sat down it was inevitable that some part of him would be touching the Sex God. He fought a shiver.

What had he done in his previous life to deserve such a perfectly horribly tempting hell?

~

“I need to pee,” Charles whispered delicately in Raven’s ear, more specifically the right ear, so that he was as far away from Erik and Emma’s hearing range as he could possibly be. Mostly Erik’s though.

“Jeez, Charles, why didn’t you go at the house? We’ve only been driving for an hour and a half,” Raven hissed back, craning her neck to look at him, but he just shrugged. He didn’t want to remind her that it was all her fault. If she hadn’t made him change his clothes, he would have had time to use the bathroom, but no. So it was all her fault but he wasn’t going to remind her in case it made her feel vindictive.

But none of this planning mattered because a second later she was saying rather loudly, “Emma, stop off at a gas station, Charles’ has to empty his old man bladder.”

With a sigh, Charles sunk back into his seat, redder in the face than he would like. It’s not like he needed to look good or anything, because Erik had not looked at him once. Oh no, mister perfect sexy pouty mouth hadn’t taken his eyes off the window since they’d left. Not that Charles was complaining. In fact, he’d hardly noticed Erik hardly noticing him. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

“Hurry up,” Raven ordered, throwing the door open and stepping out, “We want to try and find a food place. We’re starving and we need to eat early so we can find a decent club.”

“A club?!” Charles repeated in horror. He really had not signed up for this. Nightclubs and dancing were not his cup of tea. All of that grinding and writhing in minimal amounts of clothing to loud obnoxious beats. No thank you. Unless the God of Sex would be involved, in which case he already had a boner and bring it on.

“Yes, Charles, a club. You do dance don’t you?” Erik smirked, eyes raking casually over the clothing that Raven had picked out, or him, he wasn’t complaining either way, as he climbed out of the car. It was the first thing he had said since his introduction.

“No,” he whispered, turning and fleeing into the building. He had to stay away from Sir Sexy at all costs. As much as he didn’t want to be on this trip, he didn’t think being sent home for molesting an innocent male was responsible.

“I could teach you,” that damned accented voice suggested from behind Charles and his mind was instantly filled with images of them  _dancing._ Gyrating, melding, pulsing and all those other words that meant fucking with clothes on, or what kids those days called “dancing”.

Charles made a strangled moaning noise and promptly clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head rapidly back and forth. What he really wanted to do was pull Erik behind the stack of two liters they’d just passed and climb him like a tree. Thankfully, he had more self-control than that. Barely.

“No thank you,” he practically whimpered, finally, thank god, reaching the restrooms. He reached quickly forward to push the door open and step inside. If he could just get through the door then Erik would go off in search of whatever he’d come in for and leave him alone.

No such luck. Erik came in after him, stepping calmly over to the urinals, moving his hands to his zipper, and Charles wanted to but he couldn’t seem to look away. He’d just frozen by the door and-

“I insist. Let me teach you how to dance tonight. Okay?” Erik was saying calmly, his zipper in one hand and he simply stood there waiting for an answer. Charles thought he may have been hyperventilating. He should’ve just gone. He couldn’t go over there, stand next to Erik, unzip his pants and hope for the best. No way.

“Mhm. Sure, yeah, okay, I’ll see you back in the car,” was his reply. Seconds later he’d all but ran out of the store, wishing desperately that Erik hadn’t followed him in and unwittingly seduced him, because he really had to pee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kae. She's a doll and really helped me to figure out how to better write this.


End file.
